The Witching Hour
by Raven The Fox
Summary: She's new and no one knows how to handle her. She is strange for she talks to no one and yet she holds the key to saving the world. People try to take her and use her, yet they can't even get her to talk. Why? KuramaxOc; HieixOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Raven:** I blame my over-imagination….

**Yoko:** For what this time?

**Raven:** You'll see…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**The Witching Hour**

Ch. One: She is what she is

The students were surrounding a small table at the beginning of school. No one could see why. Some who were on there way to class were talking about a new student. This had drawn the attention of dark haired boy and his best friend. Both were delinquents and hoping to corrupt a poor soul. However, a scream was soon heard from the center of the group of students. Those students quickly backed away to reveal a young woman with black hair streaked green and purple with glowing multi-colored eyes. Their basic color was silver with blue and red flecks. The girl glared at all the students and said loudly and plainly, "Surround me again and some one will get hurt. Understood?"

As an answer, they all scattered.

The girl looked at the dark haired teen and his orange haired friend as they just grinned at each other and then at her.

"YUSUKE!," yelled a brown haired girl with brown eyes, "You're NOT going anywhere near the new girl!"

"Awww," said the boy, Yusuke.

The girl just looked at the three of them before walking into the office, shaking her head and muttering in English.

It was time for homeroom when the sounds of an argument were heard out side the door.

"Keiko," said one of the students within the room, "Shouldn't you see what that's about?"

She sighed and opened the door to see the new girl arguing with someone on her cell phone.

"Um," she said, "Miss, you're not supposed to be on your cell phone while school is in session."

The girl looked at her said, "Tell my mother that."

She quickly ended the call before putting her phone away and walking into the class room. The students looked up to see the new girl standing there with her back pack hanging off her left shoulder and a bored look on her face.

The teacher just told her to sit down after the look she gave him when he asked her to introduce her self. She took the open seat in the middle of the class and pulled out a notebook were she proceed to ignore everyone around her.

It was three days later when anyone learned what her name was, much less anything about her. Her name was Nemeia Von Drek. She was from America, she had moved to Japan because of her parents work and she had twelve older brothers. Other than that she was a total mystery. Yusuke and his friend, Kuwabara, did leave her alone for the fact that they were barely there for some reason.

The students were soon to grow accustom to the girls strange quietness and behavior. It wasn't until three weeks later that her life started to change.

**Authors Note:** This fic will contain some things from the Wiccan religion, I will not accept any ones flames for degrading it and calling it the work of the devil since Wicca does not pertain to any form of Christianity (I don't hate Christians, I just don't want to be labled and I have friends who are Christians). So, please review if you like and just enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any of the characters. I do own Nemeia though.

**A/N:** Just so you know, it takes awhile for me to figure something out to write, but I do it regardless. Also, my characters do tend to have addittudes towards certain things and will not tolerate some things as well. And finally, please review, I would like to know what people think of this.

'_Thoughts_'

'Talking'

'_**Telepathy**_'

**The Witching Hour**

Ch 2: Who is she?

School had been the same for the past three weeks. I went to school, did my work, ignored the other students, well besides Keiko, and went home. No one knew who I was or what I was. That's all me and my family really cared about. We were safe and no one could harm us. I could sense a few demons and people with high spiritual abilities. It didn't concern me but I stayed weary of them.

I knew I should have just stayed home today. I was walking home from school when I sensed them. They were demons sent to kill me and, if possible, my family. My families enemies were pathetic. They thought that just because I was the youngest, that I was the weakest. How stupid. I sighed internally, turned down an alley, and waited. They showed up just as I thought. Because I was to busy to notice, several people had appeared to kill the demons after me.

I was gather the energy from Mother into my right hand. Soon, I had enough energy for one attack, for that's all it would take to kill the Shadow Demons. I turned with my arm raised and pulled back with my left. It was to late to lower the energy in my attack once I saw the others to I pushed in healing and protective energy to not to kill those who did not wish me harm.

"Artemis' Arrow," I whispered softly as I let go and what looked to be three golden-silver arrows turned into one and shot down the alley, killing all the demons.

With out another word, I continued on my way home, never looking over my shoulder at the astounded faces of the others. Once I was home, I knew I was doomed. My family has a knack for picking up on when I use my abilities.

"Nemeia Amaradia Von Dret," came my mothers voice from the stairwell, "What have you done this time?"

"I was only protecting my self mother," I stated, reading my self for an argument centeries old.

**Third POV**

The young boys had been told to find an old family of witches and demons. They were to take them to see Konema and figure out something. The details of what, remain a mystery to the young men. Earlier they had received information about an attack on a seemingly harmless girl. However, when they got there, she was anything but harmless.

The red-head of the group was the first to notice that any pain they had previeous, or any insecurities, seemed to disappear when they were hit with the gold-silver attack by that girl. He also noticed how one of the Shadow Demons was still alive.

"Guys," called the greesed haired boy catching their attention, "Looky over here!"

He was indicating the half-dead demon.

"Lets take him back to the Temple," stated the red-headed boy.

"Right, we can interrogate him there."

Soon they were at the Temple and trying to figure out who the girl was and why she was attacked by a whole clan of demons. They found out very little information before the demon died. That only fustragted them more until there was a spike of energy, energy like the girls. They were headed out to investigate it when a wizened old woman spoke up.

"Don't try to find that energy source," she warned, "You'll only end up hurt. Also, Konema wants to see you."

That was all the information she gave them before leaving them alone.

**Nemeia POV**

I laid in bed. I knew what I had to do. I loathed the idea. Last night not only had my mother berated me for using my power to defend my self, she also said that I was to be the deligate for my family when we meet up with any trouble. Why she did that I do not know. I was the worst person for the job. I just wished my sister was here so that way she could help me. However, the Gods decided that she was needed in Maikai to complete her demon training. Why she got to do her demon training I didn't was a mystery even to my self. I was forced to do my Witches training first, before I was allowed my Demon training in Maikai.

I sighed and got out of bed and got ready for school and finding the boys from the other day. I need to talk to them. I really didn't want to leave my bed to day. It was going to end badly. Very badly.

School was tolerable but different for during Homeroom, two of the boys from yesterday appeared for school. I waited until lunch before I approached them.

"Excuse me," I said softly, catching their attention.

"Huh? Whoa, who are you," came the voice of the orange haired boy who was a fool in my opinion just from the way he talked.

"I'm Nemeia, the new student from three weeks ago that you saw scare half the student population. You," I said motioning towards the dark haired boy, "I need to talk to you and anyone you two were with yesterday. The ones who went down the alley with you. I suppose to talk to you four about what you saw yesterday. Here, this a place to talk to me at. Be there at midnight tonight."

I handed him a piece of paper before leaving them alone.

I was sitting at the table in the back, waiting for the boys to show up. It was nearing midnight and hopefully they would show. I mostly recoginized them from their spiritual and demonic auras. I knew that two of them were near here, at the park across the way, probably waiting for their friends. I sighed and drank my tea when I felt a familiar presence. I sat my glass down and head to the park, looking for that person whom I had sensed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven:** …its my third chapter….

**Yoko:** Is that bad?

**Raven:** Theoretically.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor will I ever, Yu Yu Hakusho.

**The Witching Hour**

Ch. 3 Family Reunions.

**Nemeia**

I knew they would follow me once I passed them. I knew they would try to ask me what was wrong. But I didn't answer them. I only made my way past them and to where that presence was. Who I found and how I found them shocked me. Before me lay a beautiful aqua colored haired girl with bright red eyes in a pool of her own blood. On her other side was a demon. I growled and tackled the thing away from the girl. I was going to kill this bloody demon with my bare hands.

The demon didn't expect for anyone to try and protect the girl which gave me the advantage. I knocked him to the ground and jumped off and crouched to the side of him with one hand planted firmly on the ground, ready to propel me forward. My other hand was digging in my bag for my Tonto which I always kept with me. Soon the demon recovered as the others entered the clearing. They made to attack the demon but I growled out, "He's mine. Touch him and I'll kill you instead."

They quickly went to help my friend as I pushed my self forward, attacking the damned demon from Maikai. It took less than five minutes to kill him. I was crouched down to make sure that I did indeed kill him. As I stood, my hair fell to cover my face for my hair tie had broke during the fight. A cry shook me from my prayers of sending off the spirit.

"Nemeia," gasped the girl.

I quickly went to her and assessed her injuries.

"We have to get her back to Genkai's," stated a red-head boy gently.

"Shut up," I stated as I laid her on her back, "Yukina, where were you hit?"

"M-my stomach," she groaned out.

I moved her hands and looked at it. The wound was deep. I quickly straddled her to gain better access to her wound before I pulled the healing powers of the Mother into me and directed it to the wound on Yukina's stomach. At first it was a slow process until I started to use my own energies to help quicken the healing process. Sadly I didn't have sufficient training to better access or use my Demonic energies so I quickly found my self growing tired. Once the wound was healed and she had no more life threatening ones, I rolled to the side and passed out.

I awoke to the sounds of birds and sunlight on my face. I turned to escape the sun only to fall off the bed I was on.

"SON OF A-," I started only to be interrupted by some one smaking their hand over my mouth.

"Don't even finish that sentence Nem," came the voice of my aunt whom was supposedly in Maikai.

I quickly turned around to see a green haired demon witch with a giant smile looking at me. I only blinked at her causing her to laugh as I stood up to notice I was wearing a sleeping gown…a blue one at that.

"Alright, since I know you won't ask any questions, your at Genkai's Temple. You have been unconscious for about three days, your mothers ferious, and your girly friend is trying to calm her down while the boys you wanted to talk to are making sure nothing gets broken or is make food for every," she answered promptly, "Oh and yes I was the one who put you in that thing since your other pajamas have disappeared from your bag."

I only groaned before leaving the room in search of my only friend and to save her from my mother with my aunt tailing me.

We reached the living area, apperantly, when I felt a chill. I walked in further to see my mother glaring at Yukina.

"We're suppose to be in hiding," stated my mother harshly, "Your not suppose to contact her or have her contact you. You are not only put her in danger but all of the our family. How could you do that after everything we've done to help you find your brother? You have no right-"

"Mother," stated sharply, interrupting her rant, anger clearly expressed across my face, "You will not talk to Yukina like that. I helped her because she is my only friend and the only one whom I trust enough to even think of saving in such a manner. She is apart of this family as much as my self and Auntie. Speak to her like that again and I will report you to the Elders. Besides you were the one that forced me to leave my friend behind at a vulnerable state. So if anyone is at fault, its you. So now you need to shut up and return to the house if your not going to be respectful to MY family."

The look of guilt and fear that crossed her face could only be due to the fact that I must have changed into my fox form for which I knew I had greater power.

"Geeze sis, give her a heart attack," came the teasing voice of one of the few people I truly cared about.

**Raven:** I think that's a good place to stop.

**Yoko:** Only because you don't have time.

**Raven:** Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm back in action...I think. I possible have a way to continue the story so here it is. Just so your not confused, there is a time skip. By about three weeks. Also, I'm changing it to a Kurama and Hiei story. Kurama x OC; Hiei x OC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just some random plot line I decided to use.

**The Witching Hour**

**CH: Four- **What a world...

**Nemeia**

I have found out a few new things. Some of them are pleasant will some are not so much so. The top of my list is of good things is that I get to start my demon training. The top of the Bad list is that I still have to remain in Ningenkai to do so. Next on my good list is that my sister has returned. On the bad list: I'm being trained by two demons, a halfling, and a ningen. And I have to live with them at this temple while I do so. There's also the fact that I now have to work for their boss as well in order to earn my lessons.

Seriously, I some times think the Gods are laughing at me. I mean, how many bad things have to happen to one person in a lifetime? I really hate life. I knew we should have just skipped this town.

Can you guess where I am right now? I'm standing out side the temple place. In front of me is a very pissed off fire apperation. So I accidentally let it slip that he was my best friends brother, so what? That so doesn't mean you try and to kill me! It was an honest mistake on my part. I thought that she knew however this fire demon's planning on putting me through hell and then dragging me back half alive. I can see it in his glowing red eyes. I need to learn when not to spill secrets.

He starts running at me, no fist raised, no katana. Just rushing at me. I remember from earlier instances that he pulls an attack a the last moment so I quickly block with my arm as his sword swipes at me from the left. He jumps back as I pull out my own weapon, which I have attached to my back. I get into a defensive stance as he disappears from my sight. Out of reflex, I dodge to the right as he slashes down at me, catching the end of my ponytail and cutting it off. I just run to the trees. However my retreat is cut off by the speed demon and he's charging at me again. I continue to run at him and jump, doing a flip over him and running into the trees. I run until I reach a stream. I run to the middle of it and duck down as Hiei slashes sideways. I thrust my tonto up with the fluidity of the water. He easily dodged my attack. You know, being repeatedly used as a punching bag does get tired. I was starting to get angry about the fact that this new life was forced upon me and no one cared what I thought or what I had to say. The only one that listened was Yukina and I knew she couldn't do anything either. But this was ridiculous. I growled out and accessed my Ki before using it to manipulate the water around me. Before I couldn't handle such a feat but by repeatedly practicing by my self it was as easy as collecting energy from the Mother.

The water grabbed Hiei and trapped him were he was. I dived under the water and made my body disappear from his sight. Made the water let him go before attacking from behind him. I held my Tonto to his heart and a water dagger to his throat. I only growled before pushing him away with a final glare and leaving back to the temple. I didn't make it very far before a fireball hit me in the back, knocking me to the ground and causing me to scream in pain. I quickly stopped my self and ground my teeth as he repeatedly hit me with fireballs. Something inside me snapped. The next fireball I absorbed into my body before glaring at him again and passing out from the pain.

I woke to someone tending to my back wounds. They weren't the soft hands of Yukina, but I knew it was someone, most likely male. I opened my eyes to see the blurry out line of Kurama. I blinked a couple of times before I moved to sit up.

"You shouldn't do that," he said kindly, making me lay back down.

"If I don't, I won't get use to the pain and learn to ignore it," I stated tonelessly.

"Why do you say that?"

I didn't answer him only sat up, turning from him. I quickly located a shirt I left near the bed and pulled it on. Hissing lightly from the sudden flare of pain coming from my back. I stood up and looked at him before walking out of my room.

**Third POV**

Nemeia didn't make a sound as she made her way to the kitchen of the temple. She only stopped long enough to see Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing over who fights who in the next sparring round for training. She glanced at Hiei with a heated glare before continuing on her way.

Kurama was surprised when Nemeia suddenly got up and left. He was enjoying himself slightly by taking care of the silent, independent demon witch. She was so quiet and different from any female he has ever met in both his lives. She was the perfect mate any one in the three worlds could want. At that thought he frowned, knowing it was a possibility that she already had a potential mate. He felt a sudden urge to find out everything about her. He knew the best way, besides asking her directly, was to ask Konema. He would do anything to make sure she was safe and out of harms way. He sighed and went to see what the others were doing.

He was highly upset with Hiei when he brought the girl back looking half dead in his arms. His guilt over doing such a thing was only due to his sister's reaction. She demanded that he tell her what was so wrong in knowing that he was her brother that he had to nearly kill her only friend. Kurama knew that if anyone could make him feel guilty it was Yukina. Thankfully she didn't hold a grudge and told him to put her in her room.

Kurama walking into the living room in time to see Yusuke and Kuwabara wrestling over the remote while Hiei sat in his normal seat at the window. Kurama picked up his book and tried to read it but he couldn't focus. His mind wandered endlessly to Nemeia and beautiful she was.

Hiei sat in his normal spot, ignoring the two wrestling over the remote. His mind played back to a wolf demon that appeared three weeks ago when that woman first came here. The wolf demon was strong. Really strong. That wasn't the only thing that he noticed about her either. She was a black wolf with blue eyes when she was a wolf. She was constantly on his mind. She had only visited a few times but it was enough to leave an impression. He saw her spar with her sister that he nearly killed. He wanted to go to her yet he didn't want to draw suspicion from the fox nor his sisters wrath. He closed his eyes only to see the heartbreaking blue eyes of the wolf. He hated this. He hated not knowing why he was so drawn to her besides the obvious. He felt like banging his head against the wall when he felt her Ki approaching the temple. He stood and hit the two idiots fighting on the floor, causing them to stop and grumble about being hit.


End file.
